Computer keyboards used for inputting data into a computer are typically equipped with a set of "function keys" which, when depressed, cause the computer to perform pre-specified operations. For example, conventional computer keyboards are provided with a set of ten or twelve function keys, wherein each key is assigned a pre-specified function. Multiple functions may be assigned to a particular function key. This is usually accomplished by depressing any one of the CONTROL, SHIFT, or ALTERNATE keys in conjunction with the desired function key. In this way, a different operation is performed by the computer in response to the depression of the function key by itself, or of each combination of the desired function key and any one of the CONTROL, SHIFT, or ALTERNATE keys. Thus, four different function levels may be established for each function key.
Function keys are commonly used with a number of commercial software programs (e.g., word processing programs, spread sheet programs, database programs, etc.). Thus, different functions are generally assigned to each function key in accordance with the program which is run by the computer. That is, the pre-specified operation effected by depressing a particular function key while the computer is running one program, is likely to be different from the pre-specified operation effected by depressing the same function key when the computer is running another program.
In order to indicate which operations are assigned to each of the function keys, a template having abbreviated descriptions of the operations performed by each function key may be used. These templates are usually configured so as to overlay the keyboard such that the descriptions of each of the functions performed are adjacent to their appropriate function keys. For function keys that have multiple operations assigned to them, abbreviated descriptions for each of the assigned operations may be written onto the template, adjacent to the appropriate function key. For example, an exemplary template used in conjunction with the WordPerfect word processing program has abbreviations for four pre-specified operations inscribed adjacent to each function key when the template is placed on the keyboard.
It can be seen that conventionally made templates have a number of significant limitations. Namely, a separate template is required for each different commercial software program since the operations effected by each of the function keys will generally vary for different programs. In addition to this limitation, it is possible that the abbreviated descriptions for each function key (i.e., the descriptions provided by the template manufacturer) are not sufficiently detailed or that the notation employed is not meaningful for all users. Finally, it is also possible that a user may wish to specify his or her own operations to be carried out each time a particular function key is used. This is not provided for in conventional computer keyboards or templates since the operations effected by the function keys are pre-specified in accordance with the commercial software program that is being run by the computer.
Thus, a need exists for a computer keyboard template which may indicate the operations assigned to each function key for a plurality of different commercial software programs. A further need exists for a computer keyboard template which is capable of providing a custom set of abbreviated descriptions of each of the operations effected by the function keys on a computer keyboard. Finally, a need exists for a device which may be used to adapt the function keys on a computer keyboard so that a user specified set of operations are effected in place of the operations that are pre-specified within the software program being run by the computer.